


Red Roses

by HowlsAttackOnPhandoms



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 02:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8871376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlsAttackOnPhandoms/pseuds/HowlsAttackOnPhandoms
Summary: Levi imagines that meeting Eren was all a dream, until he wakes up to find those red roses in his kitchen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! Hope you enjoy the story!

The smell was intoxicating. 

That’s the first thing I noticed as I walked by the tiny flower shop. 

I stopped, allowing the warm sun to fall on my face as I breathed in the air. Rose petals flew around me as the door to the show swung open, twirling and dancing with the wind. Watching them delicately swirl down the little street, I turned around to face the shop. 

Flower Garden, was written in soft letters on the window to the shop. Gold paint slowly started to peel from the window, as if it hadn’t been redone in a while. 

I pulled open the door, noticing the assortment of flowers. It was an assault on the sense. The different scents from the flowers mixed together, forming something I had never experienced before in my life. 

I’m sure my eyes physically sparkled as I walked from one row of flowers to the next, looking at them all carefully. I had never seen something so beautiful in my life. 

Fingering some petals between my fingers, I strolled around the shop, enjoying everything about it. Closing my eyes, I let my sense take control, letting my imagination roam.

“May I help you?” 

My eyes snapped open at the sudden sound of someone’s voice. I must have seemed shocked because the man laughed. 

He was rather tall, his ocean blue eyes glittering in the soft light of the setting sun, shining in through the shop windows. His hair was ruffled, like he’d just run his hand through it, but it suited him. Smiling, he watched me, making me feel as if a spotlight had been trained towards me. 

“I-I’m sorry! I was just looking around.” I released the flower petals from my hands and watched as they glided down to the floor. The man watched too, but when I looked up the petals weren’t what he was looking at. 

Our eyes met and I could feel my heart speed up. He seemed to see through me and it made me feel…bare. 

He snapped out of it, realizing what he had done and immediately looking in a different direction. I looked at the flowers closest to me. 

“I want these.” 

The brunette looked up. He disappeared behind the counter, appearing again with string and some paper in his hand. 

I couldnt help but slightly suck in my breath as he sauntered over to where I was standing. It was hard to miss how well his jeans fit his form and how his shirt showed more than it probably should. 

I eyed my beige overcoat, under which was my typical office attire, a suit with a tie. It made me seem so plain, I realized but that thought vanished from my mind when the man leaned over me to get to the flowers. 

Holding my breath, I felt his warmth radiating from him as he reached, pulling out flowers from the pot. Internally, I smacked myself. Why out of all of the flowers in the shop had the ones next to me been red roses? And why had I picked them?

It was hard to concentrate given that his attractive man was standing extremely close to me, making it hard to breath. I needed to remind myself how that worked as he finished. I missed the closeness almost as soon as it was gone. 

Pulling myself together, I followed him to the cash register. I had a couple bills in hand, ready to pay, when the man looked at me. 

“Oh no need. It’s on the house.” 

He gave me the most beautiful smile I had ever seen, lighting up the entire shop as the sun finally disappeared behind the horizon. My heart beat sped up as I took the flowers. 

“Thank you.”

His fingers lingered on mine longer than they should have, raising goosebumps along my arms. 

I woke up, panting. Wiping sweat off my brow, I looked at the time. 4 AM. Sighing, I pushed my wet hair away from my face, rubbing my eyes. 

Erwin slept next to me, and I watched his chest rise and fall. The ring on his finger glinted in the moon light streaming in from the window. 

It had been a nice dream, I thought. It was better than the usual nightmares, it was better than the blood and the screaming. 

But that’s what it had been and always will be, a dream. 

I stood up and resolved myself to getting a glass of water and switching my shirt. The light in the kitchen turned on, and standing in the middle of the counter, was a bouquet of bright red roses.

**Author's Note:**

> Talk about a small cliffhanger, am I right? I'll hopefully be updating it soon, so keep your eyes peeled! : )


End file.
